


Autumn at the Burrow

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 03/13/2008 for acoustics1220 and idea_of_sarcasm (both on LJ) in response to their prompts (autumn and alone).  Set post-DH.





	Autumn at the Burrow

Autumn had always been her favorite time of the year. The trees around the Burrow were on fire with color - deep, burnished reds, pumpkin oranges and flirtatious yellows fluttered in the gusting wind like streamers at a Quidditch game. Looking out the window of her childhood bedroom, Ginny watched the children playing in the back garden as her parents kept a guarded watch. 

The anonymous threats had begun arriving after a string of mysterious murders and the Ministry had been baffled as to who it could be. Most of the known Death Eaters had been rounded up years before and were under lock and key in Azkaban, secure, even without the Dementors. 

Ginny had found the first one herself, arriving back to their flat a day early from an away game to discover a yellowed parchment had been slipped under their door. Seamus has Floo'd home a minute later to find her on her knees, the parchment crumpled in one hand as she fought back a sudden wave of nausea. He'd read the note quickly, holding her close as he murmured soothing words of reassurance. 

_We haven't forgotten, blood traitor. When your filthy, Mudblood lover is crying over your corpse, we'll put him out of his misery, too._

It wasn't until nearly a day had passed that they'd discovered the sickness had been the first sign of poisoning and Seamus had brought her here, to the Burrow where he, Arthur, Bill and Charlie set a strong Fidelius charm. With the exception of Charlie, who came and went, the rest of the clan was now noisily sequestered in the odd little house. 

Seamus had, naturally, made a lewd joke about deflowering her bed but, on the second night, when an owl screeched in the distance, she'd awoken to find him standing by the window. His wand gripped in his hand, jeans slung low on his hips as he held the curtain aside. In the moonlight, Ginny could see the line of his bearded jaw set tightly and she slipped from the bed to stand behind him, curling an arm around his waist and resting her cheek against his back. When she yawned, he'd gently guided her back to bed, slipping into the small space behind her but Ginny knew he still held his wand.

"There be no debat'n', girl," the teasing slipped from his tone now, tension straining into his words. Ginny had been getting ready for her regularly scheduled Quidditch practice when Seamus had found her and promptly blocked the Floo. "I be comin' w't ye or ye no be goin'."

She ducked to the left but he moved with her. Ginny sighed. "Seamus, I've told you – the stadium has an anti-apparition ward and security won't let anyone walk in without identification. I'll be perfectly safe…"

"Together or no't'll," he insisted grimly, folding his arms across his chest.

Ginny mimicked his stance. Her brown eyes glinted with dangerous challenge. "Need I remind you that you aren't my Father? Merlin, you aren't even my husband!"

"Not unless ye be wantin' to be taken over me knee," he shot back, hotly. "An' I be so once ye be say'n' yes!"

She blinked and took a step back. "Did you just…"

"Ye no be deaf, then."

"But I…"

Seamus took pity on her confusion and reached out, pulling her into his arms as he explained. "Ye be me girl, ye daft bird. Sure'n', ye haven't wondered how I be feelin' about ye."

"I have, actually."

"If yer Pa wasn't in the next room, I'd be _show'n'_ ye but I suppose mere words'll have to do," he teased. "tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat, Ginny Weasley. Now, are ye goin' te make me 'n honest wizard or no?"

"I will if you let me go to practice," Ginny hedged, a smile creeping across her lips. She amended quickly, adding. "If you come with me to practice, I mean."

"I be think'n' I can see me way through to that," he'd replied.

A month later, Ginny glanced nervously at the clock. Seamus was overdue by nearly an hour and it took every ounce of strength not to Floo his office. She knew he was on a case with Ron and it wasn't the first time he'd been later then planned. The clock, however, refused to budge off 'mortal peril' for Ron and Ginny was furious to be locked up in the Burrow.

Her parents, gratefully, had taken Bill and Fleur's little ones out into the yard to give them a respite and the house was eerily quiet. Ginny knew what 'respite' meant in Weasley terms, her five brothers had been evidence of that and she didn't want to begrudge Bill the intimacy but a small, jealous part of her did.

Suddenly, the hot argument she'd had with Seamus over staying on at the Burrow came back in vivid detail. Ginny worried her bottom lip as she remembered the frustration she'd allowed into her voice. If anything happened to him, it would be the last memory he had of her and quite suddenly, the room felt ominously large. 

"Ginny-luv, are ye…" Seamus called from the hall, his words trailing off as he peeked into their room and took in her stance at the window. He smiled softly and crossed the room to pull her into a fierce kiss that left her breathless. "We caught 'em. Can ye believe, it was the Parkinson girl, her father and brother? But, it's over now."

Ginny glanced over his shoulder to the clock, its hands now shifting for each member listed on it to 'at home, safe'. She jabbed him in the arm lightly, saying, sharply. "You, you horrible prat, are late!"

"Ye be fretting over little me? Now, now, there'll be none of that. It's over," he soothed, brushing a tear off her cheek. Concern seeped into his voice and he asked. "What're ye doing up here all alone? I thought I'd find ye in the garden with the wee ones."

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with a devilish glint in her eye. "I was just thinking how much I miss being alone with you… in the living room, on the kitchen counter, in the shower…" Ginny pressed a soft, nipping kiss to his neck. "Does this mean we can go ho…"

In one swift movement, he'd swung her up and over his shoulder, carrying her fireman's style down the stairs and out onto the back porch. The strong Autumn wind wrapped around them as she propped herself up on her elbow. "Arthur, Molly. I be taking your daughter home now." 

"Of course, love. You're still welcome to join us for dinner!" Molly called out as she and Arthur watched the young couple in amusement.

"Cheers!" Ginny and Seamus said together before apparating to their flat. He set her down just inside the door and grinned, wickedly. "Now, what was that ye be sayin' about the shower?"

Outside, the vibrant leaves fluttered to the ground, their passing a prelude to the long winter ahead but inside the small flat, a sharp squeal pierced the silence, followed by the thumping of running feet and once again, laughter filled the cozy space.

~

tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat – I love you so much


End file.
